ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Galka: Guide to Job Selection
Job Selection Galka have amazing HP and vitality, with a great strength and mind stat to boot. That being said, Galka make great damage-dealers and even better meat shield tanks. Lower MP, intelligence, charisma, and agility make jobs involving spellcasting or ranged attacks a bit more challenging, although your playing skill and equipment can overcome these challenges. Many Galkan players disregard this and end up playing mage classes and do a great job at it too. Always keep in mind that race should be your absolute last concern when making your alter-ego, as skill and equipment are far more important. Remember, these are just helpful hints if you're having trouble making a choice- Go with your heart first! Feel free to add your own thoughts here as well. __TOC__ Bard is a job which is very forgiving of racial choice. Galka have low stats in both CHR and MP, the most important stats for a Bard. However, CHR-enhancing gear is plentiful, even in lower levels. Galka RSE adds both CHR and MP; since Bards usually receive more MP from armor than from subjob stats, RSE can allow Galka Bards to have more MP than Bards of other races for a number of levels. One primary advantage to being a Galka Bard is the innately high VIT and HP, which can be useful both in soloing as well as in support, specifically when attracting the attention of monsters through the use of songs such as Lullaby. |width="50%" valign="top"| Beastmaster Starting Stats Galka have decent stats as Beastmaster when looking at the damage-dealer end of the spectrum. With a Warrior support job and an already high Strength and Vitality along with a damaging pet, these Beastmasters can rival the top damage-dealers of the game. On the downside to Galka Beastmasters are of course their low Charisma which not only means that they have a difficult time Charming monsters, but when they do, it doesn't last long. Low Intelligence makes the Tame job ability less accurate (though to a lesser degree than Elvaan), and while they will have less natural MP from their sub-job, they do have access to some large MP boosts in their RSE, thus making Charisma for Charm their main challenge. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Black Mage Starting Stats Galka stats are not particularly built for maging, and nowhere is that more obvious than Black Mage. Black Mage depends upon MP and INT, both of which are among Galka's weakest stats. In addition, because of the popularity of Black Mage as well as the limited availability of certain equipment options, properly outfitting a Galka Black Mage with gear can be expensive. However, the struggle to excel in the early levels can pay off in later levels, as the limitations can help the player learn proper MP management techniques early on. In addition, high Galka HP and VIT can help survival when an errant spell causes too much hate. At later levels, equipment options considerably level the playing field for Black Mages, which really allows Galka's physical bonuses to shine. |width="50%" valign="top"| Blue Mage Starting Stats Blue Mage can be easily played by any race in the game since every stat takes part in it. A Galka's high Strength gives a benefit for all "Physical" spells. Their high Vitality and HP lets them take more of a beating, which is very nice for when learning spells, especially earlier on. High HP lets them deal more damage with max-HP oriented spells such as Poison Breath. The obvious disadvantage of Galka obviously being their low MP for spells, and Intelligence for any "Magical" spells in general. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Corsair Starting Stats Corsair can be played anywhere along two spectrums effectively: support and damage-dealer. Since the main 'stat' for Corsairs is luck, it's more of a personal boon or bane. Do you feel lucky? To go more along the lines of support, the Corsair would have to sub White Mage or Red Mage for backup healing and whatnot. With this selection, it's best to go with as much MP as possible, which is a Galka's lowest stat. Fortunately for them, they can dish out nice damage with their guns if they want to go towards damage-dealing, in which case it would be best to sub Ranger or Ninja and go with as much Agility for ranged accuracy. The problem with Galka ranged damage-dealers is that their average AGI makes it a little harder to hit as opposed to the high AGI races, which AGI is also contributed for ranged attack's Weapon Skill. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dancer Starting Stats Galka Dancer has to be one of the most awesome things ever. Nothing is more hilarious than watching a Galka twirl and dance around to heal the party. Looks aside, a Galka Dancer matches up very well to the rest of the races. They have the best HP and VIT in the game, allowing for easier tanking if they should happen to draw hate; they have alot of HP to fall back on. Galka do however have low CHR, which means their Waltzes may not heal as much as the other races. But there is plenty of gear that adds Charisma avaliable for them to wear. Also, Galka they have the second highest STR, meaning they are less likely to produce an attack that deals no damage to the enemy. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dark Knight Starting Stats Galka Dark Knights are very nice to have, since the job produces a lot of enmity on itself. Their higher Vitality and HP make surviving an easier task. High HP also means an increase in the job ability Souleater, which takes 10% (12% with AF head) of your maximum HP and puts it directly into damage dealt. High Strength also keeps damage to an all-time maximum. The low point of Galka Dark Knights isn't all that worrisome. Their lack of MP and Intelligence for spells isn't really all that bad. All it means is that they have to be more careful about when they choose to cast their spells. All of this can be made up with gear, though. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragoon Starting Stats Galka Dragoons are some of the most fearsome foes for an enemy to come across. High Vitality allows for more powerful jumps, and they can take hits when hate turns on them. With a sub-job like Warrior (Berserk), Samurai (Hasso and Meditate), or Thief (Sneak Attack) a Galka Dragoon is one of the most formidable damage dealers in the game, before adding on his or her Wyvern's damage. Dragoons sometimes have a hard time finding parties, so soloing is a viable choice. That being said, a Galka's naturally high HP and Vitality helps a lot when it comes to survivability, and makes up for their lack of MP for curative spells from a White Mage sub-job or damage-negating spells from a Blue Mage sub-job. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Monk Starting Stats Galka make phenominal Monks. Their high Strength gives them a lot of damage per hit, and is good for weapon skills. High Vitality not only makes them last longer, but is a great benefit for Chakra. They also have the second-highest Mind stat in the game, meaning they get a great Chi Blast damage output. With their naturally high HP synched with the HP of a Monk means Galka can have over 1,000 HP by Lv.40 without even trying. |width="50%" valign="top"| Ninja Starting Stats With the assistance of the Ninjutsu Utsusemi and Galka's high Vitality and HP, these Ninja can last a long time in party situations. Galka have an average Agility, which also helps them avoid hits as well. High Strength is great for keeping damage over time up, and ultimately hate. Their deficiencies in low MP take no part in a Ninja's spells, as Ninjutsu consumes no MP, only Ninja tools. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Paladin Starting Stats Paladin can be played very well by any race in the game, but Galka take this job to the far "meat-shield" end of the spectrum. They won't dodge much with low Agility, and they won't be able to cure themselves as much with a lack of MP (which is negligible since SquareEnix introduced Auto Refresh for Paladins at Lv.35), but they have the highest Vitality and HP in the game, and all that means is that the healer in the party is going to be very happy at the very small damage they take. With a Refresher in the party, Galka Paladins don't really have anything to complain about at all. |width="50%" valign="top"| Puppetmaster Starting Stats Puppetmaster was created to be a support to their Automatons, much like Summoner. However, unlike Summoner, the job doesn't require MP, which isn't useful unless you prefer the White Mage support job. Galka do have great HP, and Vitality, which means that with a healing-set Automaton, they can set a Warrior support job for themselves and be a decent tank in a party situation. High Strength also means they can deal fair damage over time and get the most out of their weapon deficiencies. As a Puppetmaster, you should always prioritize your Automaton, since that is what the job is all about. You as the master are only there to support your puppet. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranger Starting Stats Low Agility is compensated with high Strength stats, so they hit a lot less often than some races, but deal more damage than them. STR plays a very small role in Marksmanship Weapon Skill, but with Archery, Galka Rangers will have a happy medium in damage over time. A strong suggestion is to increase AGI as much as possible in either case, though. |width="50%" valign="top"| Red Mage Starting Stats Galka Red Mages have a nice Mind stat, so their Enfeebling Magic goes on happy. Low MP and Intelligence hinders this Red Mage's ability to last very long without having to rest. With Refresh and Convert, though, it can make a respectable Red Mage with extra survivability. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Samurai Starting Stats Samurai has two spectrums to it. High damage output, or more Weapon Skill. Since the job has an amazing ability to use a lot of weapon skills one after another, it's a good idea to have a little of both. With a high Strength, Galka have a high damage per hit, and since most of the Great Katana weapon skills have a large STR modifier, these Samurai can deal a lot of damage for their party. |width="50%" valign="top"| Scholar Starting Stats Scholar is basically a WHM and BLM mixed into one, with the ability to switch between the two. While Galka's DO have rather low MP and INT, their RSE can increase these stats. Early levels might suffer from the lack of MP if playing as a main healer in a party, but this is nothing a Rolanberry Pie or Mushroom Risotto can't fix. As for the "BLM" side of Scholar, possessing the Galka RSE will easily allow a Galka to be as good as if not better than one of the other races, it just requires a little more effort. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Summoner Starting Stats MP plays a very vital role in anything a Summoner wants to do. Whether it's support healer or damage-dealer, it all requires a lot of MP to get anything done as this job. Though your natural MP will be lower than that of the other races, Galka do have access to a bit more +MP gear to help offset this difference. On the other hand, when soloing, their high HP and Vitality can make this summoner take more than only a few hits before dying. With careful gear selection, a Galka can do just fine with Summoner, having no need to be concered with INT or MND; It will just take a little extra effort. |width="50%" valign="top"| Thief Starting Stats Galka Thieves won't have any problem with damage per hit with their high Strength stat. Low Agility hinder these Thieves in Trick Attack, unfortunately, and a low Dexterity will hinder their Sneak Attack. All it means is Galka need to spend more time on their DEX and AGI gear, and not worry about Attack or STR gear. In the long-run, though, this job can be played well as any race. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Warrior Starting Stats Warrior plays two roles in parties. One is tank and the other is damage-dealer. Both of which Galka do very well in. With high Vitality and HP, Galka Warriors make great tanks in any situation. In terms of damage-dealing, Galka Strength is second only to that of Elvaan. Giving a Galka a Great Axe and hitting that auto-attack button will let the sparks fly indefinetly. |width="50%" valign="top"| White Mage Starting Stats Lots of Galka go White Mage. Their high Mind stat keeps their Cures up-to-date, and their Cure V high as ever. The major problem with this job/race combination is their abhorrent MP. MP is probably the most required stat of the White Mage. This can be countered with Astral Rings and Galkan RSE. Anyone can play a galkan WHM, it only requires that you are smart with your MP and work on getting that RSE. When that comes into play theres no stopping a galkan WHM from doing any worse than a taru one, especially with a party Refresher. Their high Vitality with a White Mage's naturally high Agility makes it a survivable combo, as White Mage gets a lot of aggression. Vitality has a small influence on <> |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Credit for the Starting Stats goes to http://www.datasync.com/~dsmith/FFXIStats/!